Oscura noche de Muerte
by lizze213
Summary: "1er. Concurso de Halloween Mortífago 2011"  Una familia de cocineros locos,una niña enamoradiza, criaturas y arañas gigantes e incluso la misma Muerte. Las historias frente a la hoguera son lo mejor de Halloween.  Chicos de Gryffindor y Slytherin


**¡Buenas! Antes que nada, aparte de aclarar que esto NO me pertenece, sino que es de JK Rowling, quería decir que esta es la respuesta al: "1er. Concurso de Halloween Mortífago 2011" Y bueno, ya no estamos en Halloween pero aun así he decidido hacerlo.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Oscura noche de muerte-<strong>

Era noche cerrada. Las once, no, las doce de la noche y el fuego titilaba en medio de ese pequeño y oculto claro de los jardines de Hogwarts.

Algunos de los alumnos jóvenes se habían reunido en esa noche de Halloween alrededor de una hoguera, y tras una intensiva charla para desviar la atención de lo realmente importante esa noche, Fred se levantó del suelo y comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, chicos. Es la hora de las historias de miedo.

—Espeluznantes. –Matizó George.

—Horripilantes, sí… incluso mortales…

Ginny tragó saliva, no le gustaba un pelo lo que sabía que iba a llegar. Se consideraba bastante valiente a sus once años, pero aun así… nunca había podido librarse de las burlas de Fred y George y una situación como esa, le daba miedo.  
>El fuego en el centro del círculo trazaba extrañas sombras en los rostros de sus hermanos, creando juegos e ilusiones ópticas horribles.<p>

—¿Mortales? –Luna Lovegood, arrebujada en una manta de cuados azules, había hecho esa pregunta como quien dice "Tío, parece que va a llover".

George sonrió tétricamente.

—Mortales.

La pelirroja volvió a tragar saliva. Echó un rápido vistazo a sus amigos: Hermione, Harry y Luna. Y luego otro a sus tres hermanos… No, definitivamente no debía dejar que vieran cuanto miedo tenía.

—¿Quién quiere empezar? –Ofreció Fred.

—Y… Yo… -Una cabeza pelirroja se levantó. Ron quería probar suerte intentando asustar a los demás.

Los gemelos hicieron una especie de reverencia, mostrando que le cedían el turno y tras un par de vistazos a los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor, las palabras de Ron comenzaron a brotar.

—Esta es la espeluznante historia de… la familia Gofre…

—¿La familia Gofre? –Interrumpió Fred con una especie de carcajada en la garganta.

—¡Tsss….! –La silenciaron todos.

—La familia Gofre –prosiguió Ron- fue una de las familias de cocineros más temidas de toda Gran Bretaña… se decía que en sus cocinas ocurrían cosas muy raras…

—No me lo digas… ¿Las sartenes no eran de acero inoxidable? – Fred y George comenzaron a reírse como locos mientras los demás fruncían el ceño obstinadamente. ¿Cómo podían tomarse todo a broma?

Ron hizo un mohín de disgusto y volvió a repatingarse en el suelo.

—Dejadme en paz. Ya no quiero seguir.

Fred le hizo burla durante unos momentos y finalmente se aburrió al ver las miradas recelosas de los demás.

—¿Ahora quién?

Harry alzó la cabeza y George se frotó las manos, satisfecho. Siempre le había caído bien ese chico aunque tuviera doce años…

—Deléitanos, Potter… -Dijo fingiendo a la perfección la voz de Severus Snape, arrancando así una carcajada de Luna Lovegood.

El chico tomó aire y abriendo mucho sus enormes ojos verdes, comenzó a relatar la historia:

—Esta noche contaré algo jamás oído. Contaré ese secreto que nos mantiene alerta noche sí y noche también… Entiéndase que este momento será épico, nunca antes había sido revelado algo igual.

Los seis niños lo miraron con excitación. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante y tan hipermegasupersecreto?

—Más secreto aún que el champú de Hagrid, chicos. –Siguió, ahogando una carcajada. –Os contaré lo que realmente llevan las gachas de avena del desayuno, que todos sabemos, no tienen avena…

No pudo más y Harry explotó de risa junto a los dos gemelos.  
>Hermione bufó, decepcionada y Ron frunció aún más el morro. Tras unos minutos de incesantes risas y observaciones por parte de todos, los gemelos volvieron a ponerse… "serios".<p>

—Procederemos a contar nuestra historia, la cual es realmente escalofriante y podría provocar pesadillas y traumas en vosotros. Para siempre.

Fred y George comenzarían a contar la historia, pero esta vez no fue como siempre sino que Ginny pudo ver cómo sus hermanos la miraban e intercambiaban una mirada cómplice. ¡No! Seguro que irían a por ella. ¡¿Por qué?

—Aquí comienza el relato. Vosotros elegisteis oírlo, nosotros hubiéramos preferido no dañaros de este modo. –Fred parecía danzar mientras contaba la historia, pero en realidad estaba quieto, era el fuego en sus ojos lo que causaba ese extraño efecto mareante.

—La historia de Mindy Teasley es la más horrible jamás contada. ¡La historia de un amor no correspondido!

—El amado de Mindy ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. ¡Cuánto dolor para ella!

La pelirroja comenzó a sentir cómo sus mejillas estaban tornándose tan rojas como los jerseys que solía hacerle su madre.

—Gin… Mindy sabía que él no se fijaría en ella. ¡Él era el elegido!

La entonación de los gemelos era casi hipnótica, como si fueran antiguos juglares.

—Pero por suerte, los simpáticos y apuestos hermanos de Mindy decidieron ayudarla a conseguir a su amor… Jerry Foster.

Ginny tomó aire precipitadamente, ya estaba harta. Se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a gritarles a sus hermanos que se callaran y se metieran en su vida, pero unos pasos la sacó de su enfado y todos observaron cómo cuatro personas más llegaban: Slytherins.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Quizá sería mejor que nos fuésemos… -Musitó, pero ninguno de sus amigos se movió ni un ápice. ¿Era ella la única que quería evitar conflictos a toda costa?

Al instante entraron en su campo de visión los cuatro alumnos: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Crabbe y Goyle… como quiera que se llamasen.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –Espetó Ron enfurecido.

Draco ignoró su pregunta y se plantó a escasos dos metros del fuego.

—Vaya vaya… -Su arrastrar de palabras ponía de los nervios a cualquiera. -¿Qué es esto? Alumnos de Gryffindor escapándose de Hogwarts para venir a charlar aquí… ¡Incluso una Ravenclaw! Qué exótico…

Fred y George simplemente lo miraron, nadie más que ellos quería que se fueran, pero si le hacían algo a Malfoy, serían delatados. Seguro.

—Sentaos o idos. –Propuso George.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar sarcásticamente ante la oferta de George, pero para su sorpresa, los cuatro se sentaron, un poco alejados de ellos y se quedaron mirándolos.

—Veamos qué podéis hacer… Historias de terror, ¿no? Pues os proponemos algo… contad una historia. Si conseguís que sea mejor que la que contaremos nosotros, os quedáis. Si nosotros ganamos… sois vosotros los que os vais. –Sonrió socarronamente. -¿Trato?

El grupo de amigos se miraron y tras unos segundos, terminaron por volver a girarse hacia los de la casa de Salazar.

—Trato. –Murmuró Harry.

—Empezad. –Ordenó Crabbe con un gruñido.

Fred miró a George, convencidos de poder contar la historia más terrorífica de la noche, pero justo cuando iban a comenzar, una vocecilla se les adelantó: Luna Lovegood.

—Yo quiero contar una historia. –Dijo Luna. –La verdad es que la primera vez que la oí, sentí mucho miedo. Pero luego comencé a recordarla cada noche y el terror desapareció.

Ron la miró, esperanzado. Seguramente alguien tan curioso como Luna no se asustaría por cualquier cosa.

Al ver que nadie decía nada para rebatirla, Lovegood compuso una tierna sonrisa y decidió comenzar con su historia.

—Todo el mundo tiene miedo a los Conters de alas puntiagudas, pero en realidad son unas criaturas maravillosas. Esta historia cuenta la vida de un Conter llamado Pú… ¿o era Kú? –Se interrumpió para pensar unos segundos, pero de nuevo pareció retomar la historia. –Cuando Lú cumplió mil años, su padre decidió que lo mejor era que cruzara volando el bosque de…

—¿Eso es todo? –Draco entrecerró los ojos arrogantemente. –Bueno, Gryffindors… creo que va siendo hora de que nos cedáis _nuestra hoguera._

Hermione quiso protestar, ni siquiera habían terminado la historia de Luna, pero Harry se anticipó.

—Ni siquiera hemos oído tu historia, Malfoy. ¿Tan bueno te crees contando historias?

—La duda ofende, Potter. –Replicó el rubio con un movimiento de cabeza, y de pronto se levantó y se acercó a la hoguera en dos zancadas. –Bien muggles, preparaos para la historia más horrible jamás contada… y no, no es la cara de Granger. –Hermione se levantó para gritarle desde su misma altura, pero Ginny la sujetó y la obligó a sentarse. –Os voy a demostrar que nada da más miedo que un Malfoy furioso.

Hermione miró a Ginny y ella se puso el dedo en el labio, simbolizando que se callase. Estaba extrañamente atenta a lo que Malfoy estaba diciendo.

—Todo comenzó en ese mismo bosque que se ve tras esa caseta decrépita. –Malfoy parecía haber ensayado desde hacía un mes. –Hace unos años fue soltada en el interior de ese bosque una de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo: Una araña gigante.

Ron sintió el pánico subiendo hasta su estómago. No, arañas no…

—La araña era tan grande que ni siquiera tres gigantes alcanzaban a ver sus ojos, y debido a su graaan tamaño… poseía un hambre atroz.

Una gota de sudor bajó por el rostro de Ron. Debía controlarse, no podía salir corriendo y gritando hasta su habitación. Al menos no con Hermione delante. ¿Qué pensaría de los Weasley? Sí, de los Weasley… no le importaba lo que pensara de él. Finalmente miró a sus hermanos, que escuchaban la historia, apreciando que de verdad daba miedo. Como si no importara que estuviera contándola Draco archi-enemigo Malfoy.

—…Y los pobre muggles no sabían cómo reaccionar. ¿Dónde habían visto una araña más peluda y gigante?

¿Peluda? ¿Gigante?  
>Ron se puso a temblar, y no de frío precisamente.<p>

—La araña los devoró en el acto sin que les diera tiempo a mover un solo dedo… aunque… ¿Qué podrían haber hecho unos simples e inútiles muggles? Y lo mejor de todo es que no sobrevivió ninguno y aún hoy, se puede escuchar los gritos muggles en el bosque… Y hay quién jura que a veces, en la noche de Halloween… puede verse a la gran araña gigante salir del bosque en busca de su próxima presa…

Se hizo silencio. Draco sonrió, satisfecho. Ron se miró los pantalones… ¡Al menos no se había meado encima! Harry miró a Hermione, Hermione miró a Pansy, Pansy miró a Fred, Fred a George, George a Goyle… que miró su bocadillo de anchoas con bacon.

Y Luna… bueno, digamos que Luna se puso a mirar Conters de alas puntiagudas.

—Adiós Gryffindor, nuestra hoguera. –Gruñó Pansy.

Los chicos decidieron levantarse, admitiendo la derrota… pero hubo alguien que no se levantó, sino que se puso a hablar.

—Creo que debería contaros la historia de la Muerte antes de irnos…

Todos se giraron, confusos. Era Ginny quien había hablado y aunque Crabbe y Goyle se disponían a cargar con ella para apartarla del suelo, Draco le hizo una seña. Quería oír la historia.

—La Muerte nos persigue durante toda nuestra vida, hasta que nos encuentra y logra acabar con nosotros. No hay forma de huir, no hay forma de esconderse.  
>En esta historia se pueden apreciar muchas similitudes con la nuestra, la historia en la que estamos ahora mismo: Once personas. Da igual si amigos o enemigos. Once personas, en la noche de los muertos. ¿Contando historias de miedo? Puede. ¿La muerte avisó de su llegada? No.<br>La Dama Negra llegó, atraída por la vida de los muchachos. Ninguno pasaba de quince años… qué coincidencia… -Sonrió siniestramente, haciendo que todos los chicos sintieran un repentino agujero en el estómago. –Pero no llegó como suele hacerlo, viene y se va, no. Vino y decidió jugar. ¿Qué diversión hay en hacer que un muchacho muera si no ha sido él mismo quién ha provocado su muerte? ¿Qué mejor forma de matar a dos amigas que haciendo que una corte el cuello de la otra?  
>La Dama Negra juega así. Viene, juega y se va.<br>Todo el mundo dice que la ha visto. Pero no es verdad, ella no se deja ver. Ella juega durante años si es preciso, tortura y mata… lentamente te mata.  
>¿Está entre nosotros? Sí. ¿La conocemos? Sí, siempre está a nuestro lado. ¿Quién es? No sé… quizás incluso pueda ser esa niña pequeña e inocente que cuenta una historia junto al fuego. Y esta historia, sí es terrorífica, chicos. Esta historia, es real.<p>

Tenso silencio de nuevo. Todos los chicos se miraban entre ellos, evitando mirar a Ginny. Ella los miraba con gesto de gravedad, aunque en su interior no podía dejar de sonreír. ¡Por fin les había cerrado la boca a todos! Nadie contaba una historia de miedo mejor que ella.

—Muy… muy buena, Ginny. –La felicitó Harry sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado.

—Sí, sí… -Murmuraron Fred y George, quienes en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que nunca volverían a meterse con su hermana pequeña.

Los demás rehuyeron la mirada.

—¿Quién ha ganado? –Luna entornó un poco los ojos. Realmente le daba miedo su amiga.

Draco giró la cabeza hacia ellos e intentó aparentar normalidad, pero un deje de temblor en su voz demostró que en realidad estaba igual de asustado que todos.

—¿Sabéis qué…? Que no importa, si nosotros ya nos íbamos…

—Nosotros también. –Atajó a decir Hermione.

Ginny miró a sus amigos.

—¿Estáis bien? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Harry.

—Sí, claro… claro, sí. –Los ojos verdes del chico estaban oscurecidos, incluso sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas. –Pero no te acerques mucho, por favor.

Ginny lo miró extrañada. Estaban todos realmente asustados. Con cuidado, siguió a todos hasta el castillo. El silencio era sobrecogedor, ninguno hablaba y no lo harían hasta el día siguiente, cuando el sol brillara.

Tras un último vistazo hacia la hoguera apagada, Ginny se giró de nuevo y lanzó una pequeña carcajada.  
>Y todos sintieron cómo sus corazones, se paraban durante un segundo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lizze213<strong>


End file.
